In a solid-state imaging device including color filters each being formed to correspond to a different one of light receiving units that are formed on a semiconductor substrate, light sometimes obliquely enters a predetermined color filter. As a technology for reducing such light entering other color filters adjacent to the predetermined color filter or light receiving units corresponding to the adjacent color filters, a solid-state imaging device which includes a partition between the color filters is conventionally presented (for example, patent literature (PTL) 1).
FIG. 16 is a cross-sectional view of a solid-state imaging device according to PTL1,
In a solid-state imaging device according to PTL1, a planarizing layer 103 is formed on a light receiving unit 101, and filters 107 to 110 formed above the light receiving unit 101 are separated by organic silicon material layers 104. In other words, partitions, namely, the organic silicon material layers 104 are arranged between the filters 107 to 110 corresponding to the light receiving unit 101
With this configuration, light that obliquely incident on a predetermined light receiving unit 101 is less likely to reach the light receiving unit 101 adjacent to the predetermined light receiving unit 101, because the oblique incident light is reflected by the partition (the organic silicon material layer 104) or enters into the partition (the organic silicon material layer 104) to be absorbed.